ame
by xeira
Summary: Jin menginginkan hujan, maka ia menunggu undakan-undakan awan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.[bangtan sonyeondan; kim seokjin; marriage AU]


Bangtan Sonyeondan (c) **Bighit Ent** ; kim seokjin; marriage au (?)

[tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini]

 **ame**

by xeira

happy reading

.

.

Jin memantau bentuk awan, geraknya pun. Tak absen satu hari untuk terus rebah di atas permadani rerumputan hijau yang beberapa telah tumbuh lewat jarak satu jengkal; sekitar dua sampai tiga sentimeter. Berundak-undak 'kapas' mengawang pada dirgantara, membentuk sesuatu yang familiar—bayi, kucing, rumah, apel, wajah Aria.

Jin menginginkan hujan, maka ia menunggu undakan-undakan awan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Jin tak ingin matahari ikut pergi juga, tapi dalam sepenungguannya matahari akan alfa saat hujan turun.

Jin menunggu hujan. Jin ingin berkumpul.

 _"Aria, aku rindu."_

 _ **Tiga puluh lima hari yang lalu.**_

Jas hitamnya basah ditimpa rintikan hujan, seperti langit ikut menangis saat bibir pucat Jin mencumbu pusara Aria. Hari berkabung, semua kelam dan hitam, bahkan Jin rasanya tak ingin bergegas pulang. Jin masih ingin berlama-lama mendekap kediaman baru Aria, likuid panas perlahan mulai meluncur menelusuri lekuk wajah Jin—tak dapat membendung perasaan sakit, lalu meluap lewat air mata.

 _ **Empat puluh tujuh hari yang lalu.**_

Jin sudah berkemas meja makan untuk sarapan pagi ini, ada segelas susu dan semangkuk sereal terhidang di atas meja, berpasangan. Lalu pria dua puluh lima tahun ini berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Aria, berniat memapah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—Aria dalam rangkulan Jin dengan rutinitas pagi terpapah menuju meja makan untuk sarapan dan tertawa mendengar candaan-candaan terlontar dari mulut suaminya.

"Jin, sejak tadi malam aku merasa kesakitan bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat badanku untuk duduk. Bisakah hari ini saja kamu antarkan sereal dan susunya ke dalam kamar?"

Dan Jin bergegas kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil menu sarapan hari ini, sembari mengingat erangan kesakitan Aria tadi malam; ini sebabnya, ia tak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

 _ **Delapan puluh sembilan hari yang lalu.**_

Jin kembali dari wastafel setelah mencuci tangan selepas bercocok tanam di luar, bunga hydrangest-nya perlu dibenahi. Sedang Aria yang sedang menyapu lantai mendadak batuk dan terhuyung; sapu jatuh terhempas ke lantai, Aria jatuh ke belakang terhempas dada bidang Jin.

"Sapu tangan, sapu tangan." Aria kembali batuk keras, dengan darah lebih banyak setelah Jin memberi pinjam sapu tangan.

"Ke dokter ya?"

"Tidak Jin, aku ingin menyusul _hujan_ , aku ingin memeluk _hujan_ , aku rindu _hujan_. Aku ingin menyatu bersamanya, maka biarkan aku seperti ini, ya?" Ada setetes bening air meluncur cepat dari manik hijau _topaz_ Aria yang berkaca, menatap Jin.

Jin mendekap istrinya, mengusap-usap rambut dan punggung. Tak pelak, ia juga rindu hujan; tapi tak rela jika Aria yang akan pergi duluan.

 _ **Seratus dua puluh tiga hari yang lalu.**_

"Besok ingin sarapan apa? Mau _pancake_?" Jin bertanya sekali lalu mengelus helai rambut hitam-coklat Aria.

" _Pancake_? Kedengarannya enak, boleh aku pesan susu cokelat juga?"

"Apa saja untuk Aria, Jin akan usahakan."

Pertanyaan basa-basi, tapi tak hambar. Jin akan selalu membelai mahkota sebahu Aria hingga terlelap. Tapi dalam sela-sela lelapnya, ia membuka mata dan menemukan setitik basah pada sprei kasur; Aria menangis dalam baringnya.

Pagi ini Jin temukan sesuatu di bawah kasur mereka, sapu tangan berdarah. Bau karat menyeruak setelah Jin angkat kasur, Aria ia panggil.

"Kamu sakit, sayang?"

Aria hanya diam dan menangis, "tidak, ini hanya batuk biasa, aku yang mungkin terlalu stress karena ingin berjumpa _hujan_."

Pagi itu, Jin mendekap dan mengecup lama kening Aria, "sabar sayang, aku yakin _hujan_ merindukanmu saat ia turun menyapa kita, aku mencintaimu."

 _ **Seratus empat puluh lima hari yang lalu.**_

Jin mencumbu pelan dan lembut tiap senti wajah Aria, penuh cinta tulus. Aria mengalungkan lengan pada leher Jin. Lalu rambut acak Jin mengusak leher, mendiamkannya lama di pundak Aria, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Aria, aku mencintaimu."

Pelan-pelan Jin mengecup dari leher lalu naik hingga bibir, lalu berhenti lama di sana. Pikirannya memusat pada banyak memori yang terputar otomatis saat mencecap Aria. Jin ingat, Jin rindu, begitupun Aria. Tak ada jarak lagi, saat percumbuan begitu manis mengalahkan madu, turunlah kristal bening milik keduanya; mereka menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aria juga, Aria cinta Jin."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku—"

Saat putar ulang memori mencapai klimaks, buyar semua dalam benak Jin. Mencumbu Aria sampai gila, dalam semua ketidakberaturan hidup yang dijalaninya bersama, kali ini pertama kalinya ia menangis dalam melumat-lepas-melumat bibir Aria.

"—mencintaimu."

Lalu Jin ambruk tenggelam di sela-sela rimbun rambut sepinggang Aria, menangis terisak keras disana.

"Kita ikhlaskan, ya?"

Dan Aria tak pula bisa membendung, keduanya berpelukan dalam hangatnya lindung rumah dari hujan yang turun diluar.

 _ **Dua ratus satu hari yang lalu.**_

"Aria—" Jin tak tahan hati melihat ronta istrinya, maka ia tahan dua lengannya dari menghancurkan tataan meja rias.

"—pukul aku saja, aku saja. Sudah sayang, sudah. Aria sayang, tidak apa-apa."

Jin merangkup erat Aria, lalu menumpahkan semuanya disana. Lenyap sudah bahagia pertamanya. Adalah hampir satu jam, punggung naik turun dan suara isakan Aria memenuhi isi rumah dalam lingkup dekap Jin.

"Kapan hujan kembali?"

"Saat ia rindu. Dia senang di sana sayang, biarkan dia bermain lalu kembali pada kita seperti yang ia mau."

 _ **Hari ini.**_

Jin masih menerawang, apakah hari ini akan hujan? Beruntungnya tak lama setelah ia pikirkan, hujan turun membasahi seluruh badan Jin.

"Halo, Aria."

"Halo _hujan_ , manis sekali hari ini."

Jin terkekeh pelan, lalu menutup matanya, menikmati momen ini. Mereka berkumpul lagi sebagai satu keluarga utuh. Jin rindu, lagi-lagi menangis dalam guyuran hujan—dalam dekapan Aria, tangisnya diusap Hujan.

"Bolehkah aku menyusul kalian?"

Lalu perlahan Jin jadi satu dengan tanah, menyatu dengan rumput, di bawah rindang pohon tempat biasa keluarga kecilnya piknik.

Maka setiap hujan turun, Jin kembali berkumpul bersama Aria.

Dan Hujan turut ikut menyertai.

Jin, Aria, dan Hujan berkumpul setelah melewati siklus alam, dan dengan alam. Dengan dingin damainya Aria beserta parfum harum Hujan; petrichor. Mereka subur dan menggemburkan hydrangeast milik Jin.

 _Keluarga yang bahagia, bukan?_

* * *

 **fin**

 _ceritanya ini Jin nikah sama Aria, punya anak namanya Ame (dalam bahasa Jepang artinya hujan). Ame udah tiada, Aria sakit dan ikut nyusul Ame karena rindu, dan seterusnya, hwhwhw._

 _FF ini terinspirasi dari FF kak crystallized cherry /menangis di pojokan._


End file.
